Sam and Freddie - Love!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sam and Freddie have a lot of fun. Yeah!


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Bekka Sexualson Junior and her sister May.**

* * *

**Sam and Freddie - Love!**

**Freddie enter Sam's bedroom. Sam sit on the bed.**

**She wear only a black leather bra and black baggy sweatpants.**

"Hi, babe." says Freddie.

"Hi, man." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"I'm kinda nervous." says Freddie.

"Don't be, I've had sex before." says Sam.

"Yeah, but I've not." says Freddie.

"Relax. I'm sure you're quite the fucker." says Sam.

"Okay." says Freddie as he takes a seat next to Sam.

"And don't worry about not havin' any condoms. I use pills." says Sam.

"Nice." says Freddie.

"Yup. It feels much better without condom." says Sam.

"Are you sure?" says Freddie.

"Yeah, trust me." says Sam.

"Cool. I do trust you, Sam." sys Freddie.

"Freddie, touch me and feel how wet I am." says Sam as she untie the string on her sweatpants so they lose up around her waist.

"Sure." says Freddie as he slide his left hand into Sam's pants and touch her pussy.

He can clearly feel how wet Sam's pussy is.

"Just finger-fuck me a bit, man." says Sam.

"As you wish, girl." says Freddie as he starts to finger-fuck Sam's sexy pussy at a nice slow speed.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

"Yeah." says Freddie.

"Like my pussy?" moans Sam.

"I do. It is very nice." says Freddie.

"Thanks!" moans Sam.

"Wanna move on to the main action?" says Freddie.

"Sure. Thought ya'd never ask." says Sam as she slide off her sweatpants to reveal her wet sexy pussy.

"Holy shit..."" gasp Freddie when he sees what Sam's pussy looks like.

He's seen pussies before in magazines, online and in movies and on TV, but none has looked as awesome as Sam's right now.

Freddie's dick goes from soft to stiff on a damn dime, almost smashing a hole right through his jeans.

"Ya should take off your pants, man." says Sam.

"Good idea, babe." says Freddie as he unbutton his shirt and takes off his jeans.

"Nice dick ya have." says a happy Sam when she sees that Freddie's dick is big and hard.

"Thanks." says Freddie, finding his manly confidence.

"And no need for condoms. I use pills." says Sam.

Sam get on her back on the bed.

Freddie slide his dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yes! You're awesome!" moans a very happy Sam.

"You too, Sam!" moans Freddie in a deep manly tone.

Sam now notice for the first time what a man Freddie has become, how much taller and mature he has gotten and how his body had changed from that of a boy to a macho man.

It makes Sam even more horny than she already is.

"Fuck, soooo sexy!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, my fuckable bitch!" moans Freddie, fucking harder.

Sam enjoy it very much.

"Mmmm, bang my wet pussy!" moans Sam.

"You're damn sexy!" moans Freddie.

"Thanks! You are sexy too!" moans Sam.

"Okay!" moans Freddie.

"I love you!" moans Sam.

"I love you too!" moans Freddie.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans Sam.

"Yeah!" moans Freddie.

"Feels so good to have your big dick inside me!" moans Sam.

"And I like having your pussy around my dick!" moans Freddie.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Freddie.

"Sexy!" moans Sam.

Sam's pussy and Freddie's dick fit together as if they were made for each other.

The fucking feels wonderful for both Freddie and Sam.

It is clear that they are very horny.

"Does it feel good to fuck me?" says Sam.

"Yes!" moans Freddie.

"Thanks!" moans a happy Sam.

"My pleasure!" moans Freddie, fucking harder.

Sam clearly love that.

"Mine too!" moans a very horny and happy Sam.

"Really nice!" moans Freddie.

Sam is very glad that Freddie fuck with such skill, even though he's never done it before.

"You're such a strong fucker! Me love soooo much!" moans Sam.

"Thanks! You're a super sexy fuckable woman!" moans Freddie.

"I know. I'm an awesome slutty bitch." says Sam.

"Yes, you sure are." says Freddie.

Sam very much love the fucking. It feels much better than she expected.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, Sam!" moans Freddie.

"Freddie, ya fuck so damn amazing!" moans Sam.

"Okay!" moans Freddie.

"Are ya sure you've never fucked a girl before?" moans Sam.

"Yes, this is my first time!" moans Freddie.

"Wow! Ya fuck like an experienced man!" moans Sam.

"I'm glad you think so, baby!" moans Freddie.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

Freddie suck on Sam's lift nipple.

"Nice! Suck that tit, man!" moans Sam with a sexy smile.

"Yeah! Your tits are very nice!" moans Freddie.

"Thanks!" moans Sam.

"No problem!" moans Freddie.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Sam.

Sam and Freddie are both very horny.

"Mmm, your dick is so strong and firm!" moans Sam.

"I'm glad you think so!" moans Freddie.

"Talk while ya fuck! What do you like about me?" moans Sam.

"I love how wet and and tight your pussy is!" moans Freddie.

"Awww...thanks, Freddie!" moans Sam.

"Fuck! Anytime, Sam!" moans a horny Freddie.

Sam is horny too.

"Holy shit, so sexy!" moans Sam.

"You're a damn great fuck!" moans Freddie.

"I sure am, dude!" moans Sam, all horny and sexual.

"Yeah!" moans Freddie.

69 minutes later.

Freddie fuck faster.

Sam love it.

"Mmmm, so damn sexy!" moans Sam.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Freddie.

"Fuck!" moans Sam.

"Ahhhhh!" moans Freddie as he cum in Sam's pussy.

"Yes!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

"That was so good. Much better than jerking off to porn." says Freddie.

"See? I knew you'd do well. Thanks for a great fuck." says Sam.

"You're welcome, Sam." says Freddie.

"Okay." says Sam.

Freddie slowly pull out his dick from Sam's pussy.

"I hope we'll do this again sometime." says Freddie.

"We sure will. If your dick's into the idea, you can fuck me everyday." says Sam.

"Sounds awesome." says Freddie.

"Yup." says Sam.

Sam lick Freddie's dick clean.

"I'm a naughty chick, but I always clean up." says Sam.

"Nice." says Freddie.

"Very nice. I love ya, Freddie." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"And I love you, Sam, my...uh...sweet girlfriend." says Freddie.

"You can use the word 'fuckable' to describe me." says Sam.

"Okay. You're fuckable." says Freddie.

"Yay!" says a happy Sam.

"I already look forward to next time." says Freddie.

"So do I, man." says Sam.

Freddie gives Sam a kiss, get fully dressed again and leave.

2 minutes later.

"What were you kids doing? I heard some moaning. I hope Freddie didn't hurt you." says Pam Puckett as she enter Sam's room.

"Relax, mama. Freddie and I were fucking." says Sam.

"Good. Most mothers wouldn't want their daughter to get fucked, but I am not like other moms." says Pam.

"No, you're better than all the others. They aren't slutty and badass like you are." says Sam.

"Thanks, girl." says Pam.

"Yup." says Sam.

"How was it...?" says Pam.

"It was awesome. Freddie had never banged anything before, but he was a great fucker. His dick is strong." says Sam.

"Okay. I'm glad ya kids had fun. And I understand why you love to get fucked. You're a female Puckett." says Pam.

"Yeah, but Mel's that too and she doesn't love sex." says Sam.

"Your sister's an exception. Sometimes I wonder if she's truly a Puckett, but she is. Her DNA shows that she is." says Pam.

"Did she get a DNA test?" says Sam.

"Yes, a month ago." says Pam.

"And the results showed what exactly?" says Sam.

"That despite her difference in personlity to us, she is 100 % Puckett by blood. And since she look so similar to you she has to be. If she wasn't your sister I couldn't understand why she look so much like you, Sam." says Pam.

"She does look like me, she just has smaller boobs and is a bit more petite than me, but otherwise most people could easy mix her and me up." says Sam.

"I know I've said many times that I wish you could be like her, but honestly I wish she was more like you." says Pam.

"Really?" says Sam.

"Yes. To get some dick in pussy would do your sister good." says Pam.

"Indeed. That might help her to be less uptight." says Sam.

"True. You have a mission, find a way to get your sister in bed with a horny guy." says Pam.

"Mission accepted, sexy mama." says Sam.

"Good. I'm sure you can find a way to turn your sister from weak goodie two-shoes to sexy fuck-kitten in no time." says Pam.

"I'll do my best." says Sam.

"Awesome. Let's have some beer." says Pam.

"Nice." says Sam.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
